Kishin Killers
by Cerulean Charade
Summary: In a world inhabited by humans, weapons, meisters, Kishin and witches, there is a group called the 'Kishin Killers' that help fight the witches and the many Kishin. As Soul 'Eater' Evans finds and injured girl at his front door, he's truly introduced to the troubled world he lives in, but also finds out that with the right people by your side, even life in that world can be happy.
1. The Meeting Between Us

**A/N: Ok so this is Kishin Killers! Um I'm going to have multiple points of view for the first time so I hope that'll go well. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I'm home..." I said when I arrived at my empty apartment. I stared blankly at the tv as I sat down on the couch. I was seriously exhausted. I was working all day as some dude's body guard. See, there're these things called Kishin that are attacking people and taking their souls. Honestly, it'd be better if I found a partner to help me out. I may be a decent fighter, but I was made to be wielded by a meister. I am a weapon after all. I'm a scythe and without a meister I fight like a regular guy. It is _not_ fun. So to distract myself, I turned on the tv. Not 10 seconds later did I hear a knock at the door. Someone was pounding their fist on my door and I had no idea who. I had no friends or family. My older brother died in a car accident two years ago and my parents were killed by some Kishin two months later. So to get away from it all I moved to some town where nobody knows me. And yet here I was, getting up to answer the door to someone I probably didn't even know. I turned the knob and saw something I had never thought I would. I saw a girl, probably a year younger than me, with sandy-blonde hair tied up into twin pigtails and emerald green eyes. Only that wasn't the only thing I noticed. She was hunched over and was clutching her left arm. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and had a deep gash in the arm she was clutching and blood trickling down her arm. She looked at me and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but before she could even make any noise, she collapsed and fell onto my chest. I stared for a moment and then picked her up bridal-style and placed her gently on my couch. She stirred and I thought she was going to wake up, but she only mumbled something under her breath. I went into the bathroom to get something to clean her up. She was a mystery and I was going to figure out what happened to her. But I had to help her get better first.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I woke up on someone's couch with a pounding headache. I glanced around and saw that I was in a living room that had a coffee table, a tv, a red couch, and a few doorways. I lifted my hand to my head and tried to sit up, groaning in the process. A guy who looked a year older than me walked in the room. He had stark white hair and crimson eyes. He looked at me with surprise and gave me a shark-toothed grin. He walked over to me and started dabbing a wet cloth on my arm, probably trying to clean up the dried blood. He stared at me and a look of concern passed over his eyes. "Hey, who are you? What happened?" He questioned with a deep voice full of worry. I smiled at him. "My name is Maka Albarn. I was fighting a group of Kishin when this happened. I know it doesn't look like it, but I beat them," I said. He looked at me with disbelief. "Well if you won, why do you look like you got hit by a bus?" the boy asked. "I never said that I won. I beat the Kishin, but not the witch controlling them. SHE beat me. She called herself Arachne," I replied. He stared at me for a second and nodded, signaling that he understood. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Soul. Soul Eater Evans," he replied. Then he said seriously,"Don't EVER use my last name." I looked at him curiously but nodded in agreement. He looked relieved and offered me some tea. I said yes and he went to make it. I glanced around and sighed. "I have to get back to the Kishin Killers. They're my teammates. They help me hunt Kishin. I was on a mission when this happened. I need to see them soon," I said. Soul looked at me and nodded. "I'll take ya to 'em once you can get up without wincing," Soul replied calmly. I gave an irritated huff and took the cup of tea that he set down. I sipped it thoughtfully and wondered what the others were doing right now. _They probably think I'm just reading a book so I can take a break since I'm the leader of a chaotic team_, I thought with a chuckle. I gazed out the window and smiled as small snowflakes drifted gracefully toward the ground. Frost was creeping up the sides of the windows and I knew it'd be a cold January. The year had just started so it makes sense that we'd still have winter weather. With that thought in my mind, I decided to sleep since it had become dark outside. As I was drifting off into a deep sleep, I felt Soul put a blanket over me and whisper,"You're already hurt. You don't need to catch a cold too." After that I felt strangely... Warm.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock wouldn't quit going off because the snooze button had been on the fritz for a week. I looked at it and it read 7:30. _Well_ _crap_, I thought. I was gonna be late for work. I had to be ready before 8:20 or I was _so_ screwed. I ran to my bathroom so I could brush my teeth when I realized that the shower was still steamy, like someone'd just used it. I thought for a sec until I realized that girl—Maka— must have taken a shower. I brushed my teeth and ran into Maka on the way out. She was wearing nothing but a towel and all I had on was some boxers and a t-shirt. We stared at each other before breaking into a mad blush and running in the opposite direction. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I heard the bathroom door close loudly and the faint sound of a _click_ which meant she locked the door. My back was against the door and I sank down onto the floor. As I got ready I thought, _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut. My face was _totally_ red. I just ran into Soul and he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt! And I'm wearing nothing more than a towel. I got dressed and dried my hair with a towel and exited the bathroom awkwardly. I looked around and nobody was around, so I guess Soul was still getting ready. I went to the kitchen and made two sandwiches. Soul came out of his room in an orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket, faded gray jeans, black and white sneakers and a headband that said 'Soul Eater' on it. "I'm going to work," he announced. "You can come if you want," he continued. I stared blankly at him for a second before nodding and standing up. We walked outside and Soul locked the door. We started walking down the street when Soul asked,"Wanna know what my job is?" To which I replied,"Sure, tell me." He grinned and said,"I'm a bodyguard for this guy. He likes to have me around to defend him in fights with Kishin and stuff. I don't really care 'bout the guy, but he pays well so I do what I'm told. Its a simple thing, really." I stared for a second and thought. He sounded like fighting was no big deal or anything, like he didn't have anyone to fight for; like he was just living for himself and had no one else. I didn't know what to make of it. He seemed so normal, could he really have been so alone? I couldn't believe it. But from the look of loneliness and despair in his crimson eyes, I could tell I was completely correct.

* * *

When the two of us got there, Soul knocked on his boss' door. The door opened up to a scrawny man that looked about 45 or so. He looked tired and jumpy, like he was expecting an attack. He ushered us in and eyed me curiously. I smiled and he eased up a fraction. "Welcome, Soul Eater. Good morning. Mind introducing me to your friend here?" The old man asked. "Morning, Mr. Jackson. This is Maka," Soul said, gesturing to me. I smiled and waved at him shyly. I was kind of nervous. Mr. Jackson seemed to emit an air of worry and dread. He greeted me and we walked into the kitchen. He let us sit down and I glanced at Soul. He looked completely serious, nothing like I'd ever seen him like before. He appeared calm and collected, like Mr. Jackson was a completely normal person who didn't act like a paranoid freak. Soul noticed my staring and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't be nervous. He's harmless, trust me. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to," he whispered. I gave a grateful smile and watched as Mr Jackson made a phone call. "Who's he calling?" I asked Soul. "His wife. She went to visit a friend and had to stay the night because it had gotten late. We're gonna go pick her up. On foot of course. She took their only car," he replied. So we all walked out the door and headed out.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

We knocked on the door and a woman about the age of 40 opened the door. She smiled. "Oh, hi Lawrence," she said while looking at Mr. Jackson. "Shelby! Your husband is here!" the woman yelled. Another woman came up to the door. She smiled and greeted us. She gave her keys to Mr. Jackson and we all got into the car. We drove back in a comfortable silence. As we stopped at a red light, I saw something moving in an alleyway. I looked to Maka and she was all tensed up. I was sure that a Kishin was waiting there for us. So I opened the car door and walked over to where the monster was. I held up my arm and transformed it into a scythe. It was one of my abilities as a weapon. I charged and it attempted a dodge at the last second, but I left a deep gash in its stomach. I grinned and kept slashing at it until it was backed up into a corner. I threw my arm down and sliced the beast in half. I watched as it twitched and disappeared. I saw the Kishin egg soul, took it, and ate it. I walked back over to the car and got in like nothing had ever happened. Maka was gaping at me like what I had just done was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. "...What's wrong with you?" I asked her. She stared at me for a second before replying,"I had no idea that you were a weapon!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I happen to be a meister in need of a weapon."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you become my partner, obviously."

I stared blankly for a moment. _What have I got to lose?_ I thought. "Sure, why not?" I whispered into her ear. She looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Jackson would freak if he knew I, his only form of defense, were quitting on him. So let's shut up about if 'till we get back," I explained. She nodded in understanding and faced forward and I did the same. We were back on the road and had already arrived a block away from the Jackson residence. We got out of the car and walked inside. Mrs. Jackson headed into her room to change clothes. _Now's a good of time as any_, I thought. "Umm... Mr. Jackson? Can I speak with you?" I asked nervously. I had never liked quitting. I felt like a traitor. "Sure, Soul. What's up?" He replied casually. "I... Uh... I kinda wanted to..." I started uneasily. "He'd like to quit, sir." The two of us looked at Maka, who'd just spoken up out if nowhere. Mr. Jackson looked shocked. _I knew he'd take it_ _bad_, I thought. He looked as if I had slapped him. "Well... We should go then. Bye," I said awkwardly. Maka and I got up to leave and closed the door before running down the street. Mr. Jackson looked _furious_. Before we even got to the end of the street, Mr. Jackson stormed out of the house with a...a _shotgun_?!

"I told ya he'd freak!" I yelled to Maka.

"Oh, shut up and run!" She shouted back.

As we rounded another corner, we could hear Mr. Jackson bellowing after us and our thundering footsteps taking us far, far away from the furious man.


	2. DWMA Headquarters

**Soul's POV**

Once we escaped the old man, Maka and I slowed to a walking pace while she led me to her 'base'. It was on the edge of town near a stream. When we came up to it, all I saw was a circle of trees. She pushed away some branches and there was a metal door in the side of a _huge_ mountain. It was super wide. She opened the doors and led the two of us into a dimly-lit hallway, where there were several other hallways branching out. In each hallway I could _feel_ the stares from others that were hidden in the shadows. I glanced around nervously, a single drop of sweat sliding down my face, trickling down my neckline. Eventually, Maka and I reached another steel door. She knocked, but no response. She stood patiently for a few seconds before a look of realization passed across her face. She lightly knocked her fist on her head, as if she had forgotten something completely obvious. She pushed the door open and closed it. When I stepped inside, I was clearly astonished. There was another long trail, but the room we were in was clearly lit up. In fact, it looked like we were _outside_. What I assumed was the ceiling was covered in a sky-like pattern, but the clouds and everything actually _moved_, like there was a breeze or something. "Come on, Soul," Maka said, snapping me out of my daze. I nodded and we walked down the long path, and we reached some sort of platform with a mirror on it. I looked around, puzzled. What are we doing here? I thought. Suddenly Maka shouted, "Lord Death? Are you there?" I looked at her, confused. She noticed and smiled sweetly, winking at me. "Hey, hey! Wazzap kids?" came a voice from... the mirror? "Hi Lord Death!" Maka replied happily. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the behind the mirror. He was tall, but there was something strange about him. He had a black coat on and where his feet should have been, he had a thin piece of the coat serving as a stand, though I couldn't figure out how that worked. He had a mask on in the image if a skull, but there was a happy feel to it, like he didn't want to be feared. I raised an eyebrow at him. He had a silly voice when he greeted us, but now he was simply staring. For a moment, no one said anything. When he finally spoke, I was surprised at what he said. "Hello, Soul Eater Evans. Welcome to the DWMA. That is what we call this secret base. It is all that remains of the world-renowned Death Weapon Meister Academy. All of the willing students from the school have come to live here so that they can fight by my side. Of course, every now and then someone goes out on a mission and brings back a new recruit. And that is exactly what Miss Albarn here has done," he said. I stared at him, processing everything he had just stated. He seemed calm, like he had done this a million times. "Lord Death, as I told you, Soul here," Maka said, gesturing to me, "is a weapon. And as I have no partner, I thought he could become mine. He fought a Kishin by himself and won, not a scratch on him. And I saw his soul, sir. He was _definitely _made for fighting." As she said that, there was a glint of hope in her eyes. A small smile was creeping onto her face. She was clearly excited. I smirked and looked up at this 'Lord Death' guy, baring my sharp teeth. He stayed silent for a second before sighing. "Oh Maka. I can see that you have your heart set on this, and I think that Soul would make an excellent addition to your little team. But..." Lord Death said, trailing off. "But...?" I asked. He tilted his head and said, "Well... You don't have training. Not ours, anyway. And it'll take a lot of effort and commitment. As a weapon, you will be wielded, of course, but the situation you are in may require you to fight on your own. I know you have fought before, but your new meister is a strong girl. She usually goes up against strong opponents. You'll need quite a bit of training for this." When I heard this, I looked over to Maka, who looked completely unfazed. It was like she _expected_ to hear that. "I know that this'll be hard and stuff, but I'm willing to devote myself to this. After all, I've got nothing else to lose, right?" I said with a grin. They both stared at me. Maka started giggling. "See, I told you!" Maka said while laughing. Lord Death nodded slowly, understandingly. "...Okay. Soul Eater Evans, you are officially a weapon at the DWMA Headquarters. You are the weapon of Maka Albarn. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yup," I replied nonchalantly. He turned to Maka and said, "Maka Albarn, your title is now 'Scythe Meister Maka'. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes!" She replied enthusiastically.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I decided that I would show Soul the other members of the team. There were five others, two boys and three girls. Both boys were meisters, which made me the only girl meister of the group. That also made Soul the only guy weapon, since the three girls were weapons. We made our way down the many long corridors and passages, and eventually we reached the room our teammates all shared. We were called the 'Resonance Team' and that's what the sign above the room said. I smiled warmly at Soul and he just stared ahead. I pushed the heavy metal door open, and took in the familiar surroundings: the big open room with 8 other doorways leading to seven bedrooms, one unused, and a practice room for fight simulations. As the two of us stepped into the well-lit room, 5 pairs of eyes stared at us. "Hey, Maka! You're back! How was the mission? You were gone for a while. Did you ditch us for some reading or something?" Asked Liz, a tall blonde weapon girl who was part of the team. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She always wore the same outfit as her younger twin sister, Patty, minus the pants. They both wore red shirts that cut off at the stomach and Liz had blue jeans while Patty had shorts. Patty was a lot more childish than Liz and had short, chin-length hair that was slightly blonder than her sister's and the same shining blue eyes. The Thompson sisters, which is what we called them, served as twin pistols for their meister. Then Death the Kid, or Kid, came up and said, "Maka, we were all very worried about you. You should not disappear like that. Though I do appreciate that it lasted for 8 days. It was a very symmetrical absence." Kid was Lord Death's son, and wore the same colors. He had a black suit on with a white undershirt and black shoes. He had skull rings, one on each hand, golden eyes, and jet-black hair with three asymmetrical white lines on the left side of his head. He also had OCD and a problem with symmetry. "Yeah! You coulda gotten killed without announcing who'd be the leader of the team after you were gone!" Chimed in Black Star. Black Star was an assassin, and a loud one. He always yelled 'yahoo' as loud as possible, no matter where he was. He'd only stop when he was dead serious. He had blue, spiky hair and teal eyes. He wore black and silver, and boots. And a smug grin, too. Black Star also had a god complex, and was always saying he was bigger than God and stuff. "You should tell us when you're about to leave for so long next time, Maka," said Tsubaki worriedly. Tsubaki was Black Star's weapon and had many forms. She could be a chain scythe, a ninja sword, a giant shuriken, a smoke bomb, and an enchanted sword that she earned when she beat her brother. She was very sweet, and my best friend. Tsubaki had violet eyes and black hair, which she had styled into a long ponytail that went down to her waist. She wore a tan outfit similar to Black Star's. I smiled at them. I was happy that they were concerned, in their own ways. "Sorry that I was gone so long," I said, "but I have a good reason for being so late." That earned me some curious looks. I smiled and turned around to whisper, "You ready?" To Soul. He gave me a small grin and nodded. I turned around and said, "I got myself a weapon partner." Everyone gaped at me, and Black Star's jaw actually hit the floor. I giggled and said, "Everyone...meet Soul Eater." I turned and gestured towards Soul and he stepped forward confidently. But I could see his hand shaking and I knew he was nervous and just didn't want to show it. I smiled and turned toward the group and saw that they were swarming him. "HEY!" I shouted and they all immediately realized what they were doing and backed away, all looking at the ground. "Sorry..." They all muttered, still looking at the ground. I laughed and said it was okay and they all perked up immediately. I introduced them briefly and whispered all their little kinks, also remembering that Patty was _obsessed_ with giraffes. They all started asking him questions and gradually, he started easing up and I could tell that he was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I showed Soul his room after everyone had stopped hounding him. We had gone back to his apartment to get all of his things and got all the things from his bedroom and payed some guys to put everything in storage. When we returned I put him in the room next to mine, so he got the very last one in the row. He unpacked quickly. I decided I'd take him around on a tour while I had everyone making a map for him since the place was so big. "You have to memorize everything on this map in a month, got it?" I had said to him. He said okay and I showed him everything. It took a whole 4 _hours_. By the time we were done, we were both exhausted and had seen almost everyone who used to be a student at the DWMA. For example, Soul met Kim & Jackie, another meister and weapon pair and some others like Ox and Killik, but they were all brief meeting and honestly, though the tour lasted a solid 4 hours, it was pretty quick considering a thorough tour would take about 6 or 7 tours. He saw everything: the cafeteria, boy's shower room, all the living spaces, Lord Death's 'Death Room', and the main training room, plus a million other things I couldn't even begin to announce again. By the time we were done, it was time for dinner and I had him lead me there, to verify that he had been listening the whole time. Sure enough, he led me strait there, and took the shortest route too. "Very good," I said as we entered the large area we used for eating. The other members of our team had already been served by the time we got there and they had all been waiting for us, minus Black Star, who always scarfed down all of his food without a second thought. I grimaced at the sight. I couldn't stand seeing that, but I had to live with it. Black Star and I had always been childhood friends, and he always ate like a pig. I gave up on stopping him long ago. We greeted everyone and started eating and talking, and Soul seemed completely comfortable with everyone already. I smiled knowing that he would be completely used to this lifestyle by the end of the week. But tomorrow, he'd learn how truly hard it was to be here.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so yeah I almost didn't update today and was feeling kinda guilty because I didn't work on this fora while because I'm just a lazy person who just happens to have a lot of homework for a 7th grader, so thanks for being patient!**


	3. Confidence

**Soul's POV**

Okay, so Maka told me how hard it'd be to train for fights. But she had never said that it would be physically _impossible_. Prof. Stein, the fighting instructor, was a mad scientist. He was well-known as both a nutcase and a genius. He was also known for his strange desire to dissect every living thing he comes across. He apparently used to be Maka's dad's meister. I had never met Maka's dad, Spirit Albarn, but I've been told two things: He is Lord Death's main Death Scythe, or his go-to weapon, and that Maka absolutely hated him. I had no idea why, and it wasn't my place to ask. Anyways, so I'm training with Stein, and he is totally winning this stupid 'fight'. He is sitting on a fricking _swivel chair_. I didn't understand how powerful he was until this fight started. He sat there, with his silver/gray hair and golden eyes, hidden behind some glasses. And, get this, there were stitches all over him, from his lab coat to his skin. He also had a huge _screw_ going _through_ his skull. And I really meant through. He turned it and muttered about something 'not being quite right' several times. But, nevertheless, we was still _beating_ me. And I was giving this fight everything I had. And, thank God, no one was allowed to watch Stein sum up my skills. Apart from Maka, of course. But still, a couple more spins and kicks from him and I was down. I was panting and drenched in my own sweat. _Not_ cool, I thought. I glanced over to Maka, who was watching the fight carefully. But even though she was completely focused on the fight and every single move either of us made, she looked completely impassive. You couldn't read her face at all. And man, did that piss me off. The fight ended soon when Stein's foot ended up on my chest and his scalpel at my throat. He finally stood up and when he did, he smirked. I frowned. He was so creepy, and it was kinda freaking me out. "Well done, Soul..." Stein said, startling me a little. I hadn't expected that reaction. "What...?" I asked. He chuckled a little, and then I heard clapping. Clapping? I turned towards the sound and found Maka smiling at me with a small smile plastered onto her small face. She was clapping for me, and I didn't get why. I must have looked confused, because she had this look of realization, and she stopped clapping, put her hands down, and grinned. "Good job! You lasted a decent amount of time in there. Almost as much time as Tsubaki. More than Liz, because she isn't used to fighting alone," Maka said with one of the cutest expressions I had ever seen. _WAIT_. Did I just think that? "Soul? Ready to go? You have to meet the other teachers now," Maka said, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded nervously and jogged up to her. We walked down one of the many halls and I let her lead me since I hadn't memorized this half of the headquarters. We stopped abruptly, causing me to nearly crash into Maka. I scowled and looked up to the sign at the top of the door. The sign said 'Teacher's Lounge'. The door opened slowly, and a woman with honey-blonde hair opened it. She had an eyepatch over one eye, and a long-sleeved black shirt and a gold and black skirt that fell to her ankles. She smiled sweetly at me. "Oh, you must be Soul. Come on in and meet the other Death Scythes and teachers," she said. She stepped aside and Maka led me in the room, and I followed silently. All of the teachers, minus Stein, were there and they all stood up, dividing into two groups. One side was a lot smaller than the other. Maka spoke up, "OK, so as you can see the teachers have divided up into groups. I will introduce the the smaller group first. This is Sid Barrett, and he's a meister. He is also a zombie, thanks to Dr. Franken Stein." As she said that, I looked over to the blue man, yes blue, and looked him up and down. He had huge teeth and seemed to be dressed like some kind of ninja. "And this is Mira Naigus, his weapon partner. She's also the P.E. teacher and school nurse," Maka continued, gesturing to a woman wrapped in bandages. Maka walked to the other group and pointed to the lady who greeted us. "This is Marie Mjolnir. She's one of the Death Scythes here at the base. She gets lost a lot," Maka said. The woman had honey-blonde hair and golden eyes, but an eyepatch with a lightning bolt on her left eye. She smiled and waved. "This is Azusa Yumi, another Death Scythe. She is a crossbow and has the ability to use a large field of vision to do things like map a place out or something," Maka continued. She gestured to a woman with black hair that went down to her chin, and glasses, matched up with a serious, no-nonsense look. She seemed like...a committee chairman or something. "And finally, this is Spirit Albarn, my papa," Maka said with a disgusted look on her face. I looked up at him and took in his features: red hair, bluish-greenish eyes, and a huge grin plastered onto his face. He looked like a freak. Not to mention _nothing_ like Maka. Not even a little. He looked at her excitedly and she scowled in the other direction. Damn, she _really_ hates him, I thought. "Well, let's go get some food. I want to get out of here," Maka said abruptly. So, I did as told and stalked away behind the fuming Maka. I wondered why she hated him so much.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Why do I hate my papa so much?" I repeated as Soul stood in front of me, expecting an answer. "Simple. He cheated on my mama and they divorced. He made me hate men," I answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stared at me incredulously. "Then why did you become my meister?" He asked. I blinked. I hadn't really thought about it. "Um... I dunno, Soul. I just feel like I can trust you," I replied. Even though I had just come up with it, it was completely true. He grinned. "Alright then," Soul said as we left the cafeteria.

* * *

A week of intense training had just ended for Soul, and he was looking both exhausted and confident. We had P.E. and martial arts training, but they were both pretty hard. We did have a job to do, and that job required you to be in shape. We left for our fist mission the day after he finished his week-long training session. It was just him and me, and it was fun, despite the danger of it. We actually won really quickly and had time to mess around, so we got ice cream. We sat and talked and got to know each other better.

"So who is your mom?" Soul asked.

"Kami Albarn," I replied.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. She travels a lot now that her and papa are divorced."

"What does she look like?"

"Tall. Shoulder-length hair, same color as mine. Green eyes. People say I look just like her."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"I haven't seen her since the divorce. I was 13. I am currently 16 years old."

It felt weird to say all that stuff about myself, because I hadn't ever told anyone about it. At least, not what I thought about the whole thing. And Soul just seemed to be the perfect person to tell. He was trustworthy, kind, and understanding when need be. At that moment, he was looking at me and smiling. He had this look in his eyes that told me he knew a thing or two about loss. He patted my hand awkwardly. I giggled. "Look, Soul. It's no big deal. She sends me postcards every now and again, and she's called me for every birthday she's missed, and sends a gift too," I said. "What I get from that is: you've learned to _deal_ with her absence, but never really _accepted_ it. Ya know?" He said. I stared at him, processing his words. Sure, I really missed my mom. She had always been a free spirit, so I didn't have as much time with her as I could've, and I never really got the chance to really know her. But I had never thought about never accepting her absence. Realization dawned on me. "You're right, Soul..." I said, utterly shocked that I hadn't realized it on my own. He patted me on the arm and smiled supportively. And then a thought popped up in my head. I attempted to keep a grin from creeping onto my face and failed. Soul eyed me curiously. "You know... I don't think I'd have to accept my mom's absence if she were here," I said with a hint of mischievousness creeping it's way into my voice. "What are you planning, Maka?" Soul asked with a grin. "I'm gonna call my mom, and with enough help, she might just come back," I replied.

* * *

We had walked back to the headquarters and reported the mission a success to Lord Death, then went back to Team Resonance's rooms. Everyone else was at the cafeteria, so it was just me and Soul sitting in the main room. My hand hovered over the phone. Am I really ready to call her? I asked myself mentally. I honestly had no idea if I was prepared for her answer, but with Soul by my side, supporting me every step of the way, I was as prepared as I was going to get. So, I grabbed the phone and dialed her cell, the very thing I had been too afraid to do for three years. It rang 3 times before she picked up. "...Hello? Maka, is that you, honey?" She said. I held back a sob, "Yeah, mama, its me." "Oh, sweetie, how are you? Is everything okay? I'm so glad you decided to call me! I haven't gotten a call from you once since the divorce. Honey, what do you need?" Mama asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. I swallowed hard, unsure of what she would say next. "Um... Mama? I know this is a long-shot, but do you think you could come here? Like, stay here? If you can't stay forever, that's okay, but just for a little—" I was cut off by a gasp and a loud thump. "Oh, Maka, really? Do you really want me to come home? You're not mad at me?" Mama asked, clearly shocked. "What?! No, no, no! I'm not mad! Please come back!" I replied quickly. "Thank you, sweetie. Thank you. I'd love to come back. I'll talk to Lord Death and make arrangements. He'll tell you when I'm supposed to be there. Okay?" She said. "Okay, mama. See you then. Bye," I replied. I hung up and put the phone down slowly, and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I fell backwards a little, but Soul caught me and I sank down to the floor, clutching my cell phone and pressing it to my chest. "How did it go?" Soul asked a minute later. "She...she said yes...she's coming," I said slowly, carefully, as if by saying them, it wouldn't really happen. I looked up at Soul, and a single tear fell down my face. "Wha...?" Soul questioned. "I'm just...so happy," I said in-between sniffles. And then, for the first time since I was six, I cried in someone's arms. But this time was because I had never been so relieved before. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. So, I cried. I sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like a lifetime, and Soul held onto me patiently and kindly, and I felt happy. And I got the feeling that mama coming back wasn't the cause of this happiness. But I had no idea that I had been crying for a solid 10 minutes and dinner was already over. By the time I was done, everybody else come bursting in the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me on the floor, teary-eyed and sniffling, with Soul hugging me, a huge wet spot where I had been crying on his shoulder. They all stood frozen for a minute before rushing over to me, asking me what was wrong and why I was crying. Liz even threatened to kill whoever made me cry, which I declined nicely. They all knew about the divorce, but I had never talked about how it made me feel. And my mama coming back? That'd stay a secret between me and Soul.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was preparing for a trip that'll last until Friday so another late update is coming your way (So sorry). Um so see you then!~**


	4. Friendship and Fatality

**A/N: Thanks for putting up with the late update. I was at a 7th grade retreat thing for five days so I couldn't write. Sorry and thanks.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**  
"This is _not_ right," I said, trying to sound calm and failing. Team Resonance was assigned a mission by Lord Death to go and track a Kishin. What he didn't tell us is that there was not one, but _twelve_ different Kishin. And if that wasn't enough, there was this guy protecting them, and he was a weapon. He was a chainsaw that could function without a meister. But that wasn't what worried me. What worried me was Soul. He had been overprotective for a while and would freak if anything unknown would even come within spitting distance from me. If a guy he didn't know tried to touch me, he'd explode. Even if he knew the guy, he would grunt impatiently when I told him to lay off. Was he doing that because he doesn't think I can handle any more problems? Does he think I'm too stressed? These questions circulated through my head as I wielded Soul and attempted to fight off some of the Kishin, with Kid and Black Star, with their weapons, by my side. We were in a large warehouse and we were losing. We really needed to retreat, but I could see the determination in my teammates' eyes. So I fought. I fought and fought until we were all exhausted and had killed 7 Kishin. There were five left, and the chainsaw man was just standing there, with an amused expression plastered onto his face. He didn't care about the Kishin, he wanted us. And I wasn't going to give him that chance. Not without a fight, anyway. With a glint in his eyes, the chainsaw man lunged at me, but I was already on my way out the door. I dashed out of the warehouse. "Let's get out of here!" I shouted to the others. They quickly complied. I ran into the forest with the chainsaw man at my heels, and a pack of Kishin snarling behind me. I ran and ran until I scrambled out of the forest and came into a large field. Oh no, not an open space, I thought grimly. They were open to attack us in a wide open area. And just as I thought this, the chainsaw man leaped into the clearing and tackled me, freeing Soul from my grasp. I gasped and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**Soul's POV**  
"Maka!" I shouted as she was knocked to the ground, unconscious. I transformed back and tried to get to her, but the creepy guy on top of her saw me coming. And in a split second, his chainsaw leg was right above my eyes and I was ducking, the tips of my bangs being shredded off. I gasped and rolled backwards, away from the threat. The man grinned. I growled. He attacked again and I blocked. Attack. Block. Attack. Block. It seemed like a never-ending cycle. That is, until Kid pulled me backwards so I wouldn't get stabbed in the chest. "Woah! You OK Soul?" Kid asked, his voice full of concern. "Yikes!" Kid exclaimed, jumping back just as the chainsaw guy attacked, nearly cutting a hole in my forehead. "I got your back, Kid!" Black Star shouted, swiping Tsubaki around, nearly cutting the man's chest in the process. "Kid!" The Thompson sisters shouted. I turned to see him passed out on the ground. "Is he okay?" I questioned nervously. "So…asymmetrical…" Kid mumbled. "Um… The tips of his bangs were cut off and now they're uneven," Liz stated calmly. I gaped at her, and behind me I could hear the man's laughter. I glared at him and he glared right back. Damn, he's good, I thought. How was I supposed to beat him without a meister? I stumbled away from another attack and heard Liz shout, "Patty, now!" I looked back and saw Liz wielding Patty and firing at the man. He grunted and dodged. "Damn you're annoying!" The man shouted. He picked Maka up and held his chainsaw arm close to her throat. "Let her go, dammit!" I shouted angrily. I lunged at him, and for a split-second, I saw the panic in his eyes. Then, he slashed at me and nearly cut my leg. I jumped back and he dropped Maka to attack me. Her eyes shot wide open. The man took my distracted moment to slash at me and I had no chance to dodge. He attacked me and I saw a deep gash going from my shoulder to my waist. I gasped and fell. My entire torso was covered in blood. My vision blurred. And as I was blacking out, I could faintly hear Maka shrieking, "SOUL!"  
The sound of her scream broke my heart.

Maka's POV  
"SOUL!" I shrieked. Our eyes met for a moment, and his head dropped to the ground. I felt a tear escape my eye. "SOUL! WAKE UP!" I screamed. Black Star looked over with wide eyes, allowing one of the three remaining Kishin to shove him to the ground. Liz looked horrified, and Patty sank to the ground. Liz had her hands over her mouth, holding back a scream. Patty started bawling. But I didn't. I was frozen in disbelief. And that was all it took. The enemy took that chance to attack. They captured us. They drugged us. And we were so shocked that we let them.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I struggled, but I was frozen in place. No, I was tied to a chair. The room was pitch-black. I could hear the others struggling around me. The others, I thought. Then it all came back to me. What happened to Soul, and how I needed to find him at all costs. "Well, well, you're all awake now," a deep and smug voice called out. It was a woman's voice, from what I could tell. I could also tell she was wearing heels and getting closer, because I could hear the _TAP TAP TAP_ of her shoes as she approached us. I felt the ghost of her fingers stroke my cheek lightly. I squirmed in my seat. She laughed. It was a deep, terrifying laugh that left me paralyzed in fear. The lights went on. It took me a second to adjust, but once they did, I wish I hadn't ever seen anything. There was a woman standing in front of me. A witch, I thought miserably. They controlled everything the Kishin did. And this one was named Arachne. She was tall, pale, and had indigo-violet eyes, decorated by spiderwebs. She was both the mother of spiders and demon weapons. She created the original weapons that now exist solely to destroy her. I wonder if she regrets it, I thought. Behind her was a short man who was wearing a little tux. He looked old and had an _extremely_ pointy nose. Next to him was the chainsaw man. I gasped in horror. Arachne chuckled. I glared at her, but she only turned away and said, "Giriko, it looks like she remembers you." The man, Giriko, looked over and offered a malicious grin. I gulped and, to my horror, started shaking. I'll kill him, I thought. "Mosquito, bring him," Arachne said. "Yes, Lady Arachne," said the little tux man (Mosquito). He left the room and reentered moments later with a gurney. What was on that gurney was Soul. Soul Eater Evans, my weapon; my partner; my _friend_. And he was bleeding to death right in front of me. I felt a tug at my heart. Seeing him like that really killed me. And I get the feeling it wasn't just because he was my partner.

**Soul's POV**  
_"Soul! Soul!" Wes yells. "What's up?" I ask my older brother, as I pound down the stairs. "I mastered the song I'm gonna play at that big concert later," he exclaims. I smile and give a sigh. "You always master everything quickly, whether its your violin or school or whatever else," I say. He looks at me and asks, "Hey, you're going to be at the concert, right, Soul?" I look away sadly. "Do I have to? Is it THAT important?" I question. He looks at me eagerly, "Yes! This is the biggest concert of my life!" I sigh. He says that every time. "I know, I know. I just have a bad feeling," I say, a mysterious feeling creeping into my thoughts. "Okay Soul, but promise me this: No matter what happens, you'll go to that concert and you won't leave until its done. Promise?" Wes says, holding his pinkie up. I smirk, "Fine." I wrap my pinkie around his and we shake our hands. I walk back up to my room and shut the door. I glance out the window and hear the rain tapping against the glass. It'll be a slippery car ride. "Soul! I'm leaving early to practice! Tell Mom and Dad, 'kay?" Wes shouts to me. As I almost answer, I hear the door slam shut and see his silhouette walking down the driveway and get in his car. As he drives away, I see a short man dressed in black get in a car and follow Wes down the street and around the corner, out of sight. Strange. I stand and walk to the kitchen, grab a snack, then sit on the couch._

_"Soul!" I hear my mom shout._

_"Yeah?" I ask._

_She comes walking in the room and puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot. She's mad._

_"What did I do this time?" I question._

_"Did Wes leave just now?" She asks impatiently._

_I nod and she yells at me to get ready, then bounds off. I do as told and get dressed, and we leave. I get in the car and we drive and drive for about ten minutes until I see bright, flashing lights up ahead. My eyes widen in disbelief. Did I just see that? A white car, just like Wes'. With a bullet hole in the windshield. And blood. Blood everywhere. "Mom! Dad! Stop the car over there!" I shout without thinking. "What do you mea—" she starts but stops after seeing what I'm pointing to. She parks on the side of the freeway and runs over toward the police officer. "Son! That's my son, Wes! Let me see him!" She cries. The officer's eyes widen and he tries to calm her down. I calmly walk over to the ambulance and see him, shirtless and bloody, cuts all over, his expensive suit ruined. I stare forward expressionlessly. He has a bullet in his chest. I gulp. "…Soul…" I hear. I look over to him, shocked. His eyes are scarcely open and he's smiling. I rush over to him, making space for me and the paramedic at his side. "Dude! What happened? Who did this?" I ask him, full of worry. Its a miracle that he didn't die instantly, considering everything. "…The shortie in the suit…with the pointy nose…" He says weakly. I remember the man in the black car. I grip my arms tightly. "Get him back for me… and don't forget our promise, bro…" He says and I look at him, shocked. He's dying. He's dying and he's reminding me of a promise. A _promise_. Something we did because of some weird feeling I had. That feeling had already turned into dread and I could feel it weighing down my limbs like they were filled with lead. He smiles. He laughs. A tear escapes his right eye. He's happy. _Happy_. And then he kills me with one word. And he doesn't even have the strength to say it. And I already knew it was coming. 'Bye…' he mouths._

_My eyes widen._

_He breathes out._

_His chest doesn't rise._

_I get up._

_I run._

_I get in the car and drive away, leaving my parents to go to the hospital with Wes' dying body. And I do what he wanted. I go the the concert. I sit in the audience, in the back, and I endure the whole thing. And after, when everyone leaves, I am still there. I sit there, stare at the stage, and I let a tear escape my left eye. And then I let it out. I cry. Because I know that he wanted this. He wanted to be free of our parents' pressure. And that's what he got._

_He just had to pay with his life._

* * *

I woke up slowly and painfully. There was an ache in my chest. Breathing hurt. I opened my eyes just a crack, but everything was strange. I saw weird, distorted versions of people I'd never seen before. Everything was too bright, too loud, too quiet. Nothing seemed right. Then there was that pain again. Breathe in, breathe out. Pain. "…Soul…Wake up…Please…SOUL!" It was Maka. I looked over at her, my vision cleared. Her face was dirty and there were tears streaked down her face. She was screaming at me to wake up. Between the screaming and crying, I could see how helpless she felt. In between sobs, she looked at me. Our gazes met. And they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. I saw her emotions change through her eyes.

First, shock.  
Second, relief.  
Third, joy.  
Fourth, concern.  
Fifth, need.  
Sixth, well, I couldn't make out the sixth one.

I attempted to sit up, but my chest was really hurting. I felt it and looked at my hand. I saw blood. Lots and lots of sticky, wet, warm, revolting blood. Coming from a large gash across my chest, going down to my hip. I laid there frozen, horrified. "There, there, Soul. You're okay. No need to be scared." I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up to find a woman staring at me. Arachne. She was on Lord Death's List. High at the top, actually. She patted my cheek lightly and leaned down to my ear. "Don't say a word, Soul. If you do…" She paused. "…I might just have to kill you." My eyes widened. I was about to say something when she was knocked backwards. "Don't you touch him, you damn witch!" I sat up immediately, ignoring the pain. "Maka!" I shouted. She had attacked Arachne and sent her flying. Black Star rushed at Arachne and slashed at her with Tsubaki. Kid shot at her with the furious Thompson sisters. There was a flash and suddenly someone was in front of her deflecting the attacks and shrouding them in smoke. I turned, biting my lip to keep in a scream, at the sound of a hole being smashed into a wall. There was one figure in the smoke, and he was holding a scythe with a cross at the top. The man laughed with an oddly familiar voice, and through the smoke I could see something sticking out of his head.

Was it a screw?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so have fun with that cliffhanger. Sorry for disappearing for a while but I'm back and I'm planning to be either very lazy or extremely proactive. Sooo… Keep reading!~**


	5. Surgery and Worry

**A/N: Okay so I decided to be lazy because I started this on Tuesday night at like 10 so enjoy~**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I attacked Arachne. I had Kid and Black Star backing me up, too. But Arachne had someone helping her. And I didn't recognize him. He was taller than Giriko and Mosquito, and fought differently. He was deflecting Kid's gunshots and it was really annoying. I heard Soul call my name when I kicked Arachne. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. It killed me inside. I heard an explosion and turned around. There was even more smoke and I couldn't see a thing. Near the new hole in the wall, I saw a figure with a scythe in his hands. The scythe had a cross and the man something sticking out of his head. No, it can't be, I thought, utterly shocked. Wait a minute.

Stein?

Papa?

_Huh_?!

I gasped and escaped an attack from Arachne's new bodyguard and jumped back. Stein slashed at the witch with Papa. She dodged and he jumped backwards and we waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, we saw the man protecting Arachne. He had black hair and pale skin. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Professor Stein gasped and so did Kid, which meant they knew the man. Prof. Stein shook his head, probably to clear his mind, and laughed a little bit. It was a sick, twisted, bitter laugh that chilled me to the core. _Something's_ _not_ _right_, I thought, suspicion creeping in my mind. "Asura, what a surprise. Who knew you'd end up protecting a witch," Prof. Stein said. Asura smiled mischievously. He licked his lips. I shuddered. It was then and there that he decided to look my way.

We made eye contact.

I wished we never had.

And never would ever again.

The look sent chills down my spine. I could feel my sanity slipping away from me. I dropped to my knees. I was shaking. _I'm_ _scared_? I thought. Suddenly, a certain someone finally decided to speak up. "Maka! Are you okay?!" Soul shouted, his voice full of worry. "Just peachy,"  
I reply, my words dripping with sarcasm. I stood up carefully, still shaking. I glared at Asura and he laughed. He laughed like a cartoon villain, with the whole 'muhahaha' thing. It was blood-curdling and sent shivers down my back. I looked back over to Kid and saw him clench his fists. He was gritting his teeth, too. _What_ _is_ _so bad about Asura_? I wondered silently. I glanced back at Prof. Stein and saw that he was transfixed on something behind me, something that put a look of horror on his face. I followed his gaze and it landed on Soul. He was dizzy-looking and was staring at me. "Well… I suppose I should explain myself to you, shouldn't I?" Said Asura. My attention snapped back to him and he continued, "Well, I don't know what to say, really. I am the leader of all the Kishin scattered about the world. Plus, we pledged loyalty to Lady Arachne. So now you're all up against an even bigger threat. But let's not dwell on that. Focus on your dying friend over there. Looks like he could use some attention." With a smirk he turned around. He paused and added, "Oh, and say 'Hello' to father for me, alright Kid?" And with that, he turned, winked, and with a puff of smoke, they were gone. I sighed with relief and rushed over to Soul. He was laying down now and took short, shallow breaths. He was bleeding really badly. Professor Stein came up and examined Soul. My papa transformed back from his scythe form and watched as Professor Stein picked Soul up and started walking away. I heard a car start up and looked at my papa. He smiled sympathetically. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go back to the DWMA," he said to me. He grabbed my hand and led the others and myself to the truck where we had a very awkward and silent drive back to the base.

* * *

Waiting for the surgery to be done was like hell. Thoughts filled my silly little head—bad thoughts. I was extremely worried. Prof. Stein was also a doctor and so he helped Naigus with the surgery. Even though I knew no one else was as skilled as him, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean, who wouldn't?

Pacing around the room was torture. The whole gang was there: Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz & Patty, even my papa. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I paced around the room. Walk, walk, walk, turn, repeat. I kept thinking that as I listened to the sounds of my footsteps echoing throughout the room and the clock on the wall ticking loudly. When the doors opened, my heart stopped. Dr. Stein came out and looked at us all. His expression was unreadable. It made my heart sink. He looked right at me and smiled, "Don't look so worried. He's fine. Just sleeping. He should wake up in a couple of hours. Spirit, I'd like to talk with you." He said that only one of us could go in and everyone let me go in. I walked over to his bed and knelt down on the cool, sleek floor. I looked Soul up and down and saw that he had a hospital gown on and a blanket reaching up to his chin. I noticed a bit of stitches peeking out of his shirt and stared, wide-eyed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, apologizing over and over again. I could feel tears forming behind my closed eyelids and I let out a ragged breath. With horror I thought, _This was all my fault._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What is it, Stein? Did something happen?" Spirit asked. "You saw it, right? That was Asura. We need to report this to Lord Death," Stein replied calmly. "So why are you telling me?" Spirit asked curiously. "Because I want you to bring the kids along to the Death Room when I tell him. They need to know what's going on, and you know it," Stein told him. "…Fine…" Spirit replied grudgingly, pouting and crossing his arms the whole time. He didn't like the idea of it. Or the danger that came with it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and stuff about this chapter! Please don't hate me! Well, I've got big plans for the next few chapters and I'll introduce less subtle romance. **


	6. Strange Feelings & Actions

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one will be longer. My best friend (Mellifluous Eloquence) was lecturing me about how short it was and how disappointed she was and stuff and she's helped me so this chapter is for her, too! Also, sorry for the late update. I had to write two essays and I just didn't have much time to write. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

It had been a week and Soul still wasn't allowed to get up. He woke up about three hours after I visited him that first day. Even after a few days, I still had to help him sit up and stuff. It was a work in progress, but I loved to help in any way I could. But every time I saw him, every single day, I felt like it was _my_ fault. One day Soul saw the worry in my eyes and asked me about it.

"Maka, you've been acting really weird. You okay?" Soul asked. My eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" I stuttered nervously. I didn't want him to know how guilty I felt. I looked down into my lap to avoid the intensity in his crimson eyes. "Maka, look at me," he said sternly. I shook my head and he sighed, then put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. I looked into his deep, red eyes that you just seemed to get consumed by every time you looked into them. "What's wrong?" He questioned. A wave of emotion passed over his eyes. Worry, care, sadness—and something more—that I just couldn't quite grasp. "It…feels like its all my fault. I caused this. You got hurt because of _me_. I should have been a better meister. Its my fault, Soul, I—" I started but he embraced me before I could say anything more. "S-Soul…?" I asked. "It was _not_ your fault, Maka. I was the one who did something wrong. I wasn't a very good weapon, so I should be apologizing," Soul said, gripping me tighter and tighter. My eyes widened. I gripped his shoulders and said, "I am so sorry, Soul. I am so sorry. We both screwed up, didn't we?" We sat there together, holding each other, for a long time. Eventually, we let go of each other and started talking. I felt great after that, but my face was super red after. Even so, there was a new, warm feeling that I wanted to keep.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

After Maka and I stopped hugging, she backed away quickly with a face as red as a tomato and I thought it was adorable. I chuckled as she helped me into my hospital bed, but she paused with a curious expression. "Is there something on my face?" I asked her. "Your face is a little red. You okay?" She replied. Okay, I admit, she was super cute and hugging her was kinda embarrassing. But I hadn't ever blushed before. Like, not EVER. I put my head on my pillow and smirked at her. "You gonna stare at me all night, or go to bed?" I said. Her eyes widened as she seemed to realize she had been staring. "G-Goodnight!" She shouted while backing away. I swiftly grabbed her wrist and she stared at it. I yanked her towards me and, while she was bent over, I kissed her forehead and she jumped away. I chuckled and she collapsed clumsily onto her hospital bed that was right next to mine. She wanted to be there for me at all times, so Naigus let her use the spare bed next to mine. It came in handy. While Maka was falling asleep, I started thinking. I_ only kissed her forehead to get a weird reaction from her. Right?_ As these thoughts—along with others Maka-related—swirled through my head, I glanced over to Maka. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Her face was still slightly red from earlier, but she looked calm. Actually, she looked _cute_. I fell asleep with thoughts like that circling through my mind. But even with all of those strange thoughts, I still had pleasant dreams. And that's only because of the pig-tailed, flat-chested blondie laying next to me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jeez, I don't understand them," Liz said to the group. "What do you mean, Liz?" Asked Kid. She sighed miserably. "Why hasn't Soul made a move on Maka?" Liz asked with another long, frustrated sigh. "Huh?" Black Star questioned. "What do you mean, sis?" Patty asked innocently. Liz rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't you get it? They're totally falling for each other. I can tell. Just look at how they are when they're together. They look sooo happy," she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all stared at her, wide-eyed. They said nothing, but agreed after thinking it over for a minute or two.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

The next morning, I got up at 6 o'clock and rushed through my morning procedures. All I could think about was the kiss. It was just a kiss on the forehead. And yet, I was going crazy over it. I returned to my bed after getting dressed. Soul was snoring peacefully and I smiled at him. He scrunched up his face and yawned just moments later, then stretched and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He scanned the room absently and let his gaze fall upon her. He smirked.

"Mornin' Maka," he said sleepily.

I smiled and greeted him, but I could feel my face heating up. He must've seen, because he smirked and said, "Well, I guess you're still thinking about what I did yesterday?"

I glared at him but choked out a 'yes' nonetheless. I didn't get it. He was my partner. I spent all of my time with him. I was responsible for him. He was one of my best friends. But I still felt like there was more that was there—something I wasn't quite grasping just yet. He seemed to have noticed it, too. And he would taunt me mercilessly until it stopped working. "Ugh…I've gotta get to class," I said as I left the room and went to the library to get some reading done before school hours.

* * *

After my first classes were over, I went to eat lunch with the group. Once we sat down, all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked them. Liz was the first to speak up. "What's up with Soul?" She asked. "Fine. Why do you ask?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes. " No! I mean, how are you two getting along?" She asked rather impatiently. "...Good. We get along fine," I replied with the slightest hesitation. "SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?!" Black Star exclaimed. He, being my childhood friend, could always tell when something was going on with me. My face flushed and he grinned, then started demanding to know what happened. The whole group was staring at me. "…I-It's nothing, really. He just…k-kissed me on the f-forehead, t-that's all…" I trailed off and everyone grinned. They all started talking about how Soul and I would make such a cute couple. Jeez, when did they become so _weird_, I wondered silently. Tsubaki was hugging me and saying that if anything ever happened, I could come to them anytime. It was strange, but still very comforting. I was glad to have such great friends. They kept talking like that for the entire lunch break, but we had to get to our P.E. period (a.k.a. Fight Training) so I had them shut up before my papa showed up. They did, but they all agreed on visiting Soul to prod him for details.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

While school was in session, I entertained myself with the little tv they had set up. Nothing good was ever on, but it was better than nothing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I sat up abruptly, startled. "Come in!" I called. When the door opened, my eyes all but shot out of my head. My jaw hung wide open. There was a woman with long, sandy blond hair standing there with deep, familiar green eyes, but with more years of experience etched into them. She resembled Maka—or Maka resembled her—but she looked older. My mind wandered to the time when I was in Maka's room and I saw a picture of her family. My eyes widened in realization as I searched for words.

"You're…M-Maka's…?" I tried lamely. The words just wouldn't come. She seemed to understand, though, because she smiled and said, "Yes, I am. Would you mind if I waited here for her?" The woman asked. I just stared blankly and she put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She sat down in the waiting chair and took out a familiar family photo with a very cute little girl whom I think will be very surprised when she comes to see me again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm thinking about starting another story. This one will have music and stuff, plus it'll be more focused on romance than this one is. Tell me what you think and suggest anything!~**


End file.
